Parts/Service/FNaF2
Main = is a new location in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. The old animatronics - Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy Fazbear - start here. Parts/Service is a dirty, dusty room, with wires and pipes along the walls. The floor is smooth, with a black and white checkered pattern, and appears to have a dark fluid splattered on it - possibly oil. The room is extremely dark, making the use of the Flashlight almost mandatory to view it. It has also been a popular theory that the animatronics stuff the player here, after death. There is a grey wall decorated with a green and blue-checkered stripe that comes from the left side of the dark room. In the middle of the room, a narrow wall divides the space in half. This wall also appears to have the same dark fluid on it as the floor. Although the old animatronics begin the night here, Foxy is not seen with them initially. However, once Foxy is driven away from The Office with the Flashlight, he may appear here, standing alone in the middle of the room. There is also a rare chance of an encounter with a hallucination in this room, which looks like a shadowed version of Golden Freddy sitting down in the same spot as Bonnie usually is. If viewed for too long, the game will close. Upon brightening the image of this "Shadow Freddy", it turns out to be purple. Trivia *The Animatronics leave in the same order as the Toy Animatronics do from the Show Stage - Bonnie, Chica, and lastly Freddy. *The camera in this room (CAM 08) and the camera in the Show Stage (CAM 09) are always disabled on the Custom Night. *This room is the counterpart of the Backstage area in the first game, both being areas in which spare parts and suits are stored. *Interestingly, when Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy are gone, their shadows still appear in the room, most likely an overlooked detail by Scott Cawthon. *If the player looks closely at Bonnie's upper part of his face, his endoskeleton eye can be seen staring at the camera. *This room is the room with the largest number of animatronics that can be within it, aside from the office. These include Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Shadow Freddy. |-| Images = Gameplay 37.png|Parts/Service with no lights. PartsService.png|Freddy, Bonnie and Chica in the Parts/Service room. ChicaAndFreddyPartsAndService.png|Chica and Freddy in Parts/Service, with Bonnie missing. 201.png|Freddy alone in the Parts/Service room. FoxyInPartsAndService.png|Foxy standing in Parts/Service, a full view after the rest of the crew has left. 269.png|Shadow Freddy in the Parts/Service room. Brightened Parts-ServiceBright.png|Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica in Parts/Service with the lights off, brightened and saturated for clarity. ChicaAndFreddyPartsAndServiceBrightened.png|Freddy and Chica in Parts/Service, brightened and saturated for clarity. FreddyInPartsAndServiceBrightened.png|Freddy in Parts/Service, brightened and saturated for clarity. FoxyInPartsAndServiceBrightened.png|Foxy in Parts/Service, brightened and saturated for clarity. Shadow_freddy_bright.png|Shadow Freddy in Parts/Service, brightened and saturated for clarity. Miscellaneous Parts - Service Door.png|Parts/Service door as seen in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 trailer. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Locations